Code of Honour
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: [AU SenRu] Having broken an ancient code of honour of the jungles, Sendoh Akira, a young hunter, found himself led into the jungle by a pack of wolves. He met the Prince of Beasts and found himself encumbered with raw emotions as never before.
1. Posted section 1

Code of Honour 

Author: Ilúvënis Telperiën 

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is the property of Takehiko Inoue, IT Plannings.

Pairings: SenRu and others

Ratings: R

Type: Novella

Warnings: AU, Romance, Fantasy, OOC-ness (?) and YAOI

Summary: Having broken an ancient code of honour of the jungles, Sendoh Akira, a young hunter, found himself led into the jungle by a pack of wolves. He met the Prince of Beasts and found himself encumbered with raw emotions as never before. 

Author's notes: This is dedicated to the AkiraKaede Mailing list as an apology for not being able to write the AkiraKaede syndrome fic due to predictable reasons. Also to be seen as a replacement for 'Eternal Love', which is probably the worst fic the SenRu fandom had seen in its history. 

Oh, and this fic is not beta-ed by anyone else! I think I was careful enough, but I'm apologizing for any grammatical, punctuation and language errors that you may come across!

============================================================

The co-existence of Man and Animal was, since the earliest of times, finely balanced on a thin thread of equilibrium. Man took sufficient for food, and Animal steered clear of Man's path. 

--------------------------------------

_Come forth my young fearless warrior_

_Here I whisper ancient words of candor_

_Pledge your tribute, honest and true_

**_"Pursue not, the escaped of preys. _**

**_Hunt not, the expectant of mothers. _**

**_Destroy not, the homes of the weak. _**

**_Preserve not, the remnants of traps. _**

**_Slay not, the defenceless of the youth."_**__

_Hear, my cherished huntsman_

Honour your codes 

_And no harm will befall_

--------------------------------------

The song, always sung by the eldest of Wiseman, constantly reminded the hunters to keep to their promise - the promise to maintain the fragile equilibrium of life.

The relationship was always carefully sustained, until certain of men decided that being the sole beings capable of manipulating their surroundings, the availability of food and wealth should be brought under their control as well. Animals were ruthlessly exploited, hunted and murdered. Men took over plots of forestland, wiped out animal population in those lands and took what they wanted. They had all, but stood by the ancient codes of honour. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Gee, Koshino, hurry up!" The strong baritone was dropped to a sharp whisper, urging his fellow hunter along. Sendoh Akira narrowed his eyes as a small shadow flitted by, causing hasty rustling of dry leaves and twigs. "A hare," He muttered, taking careful aim with his crossbow before firing a shot at the brown hare. The hare leapt off the ground with a loud, pained squeak. Instead of collapsing, it took off into the bushes. 

"Shit!" Koshino cursed loudly, not expecting the hare to survive Sendoh's arrow. He glared at Sendoh, who merely shrugged and gave chase. 

"No! Akira!" 

" '_Pursue not, the escaped of preys'_!" 

"Leave it if you can't kill it!" 

The three other huntsmen called out to their friend harshly. Sendoh ignored them. He wasn't going to give up the hare so easily. He was sure that the arrow got it good. The spots of blood on the ground proved his theory. The injured animal rustled through the trees, the arrow still in its shoulder. Sendoh was sure that he would capture it in no time. After all, a small animal like that didn't have that much blood to lose. He lost his friends fast, as he ran deeper into the thick, green jungle.   

The undergrowth rustled noisily, and the hare ran. Sendoh felt as though he should stop. There was something odd about the situation. Firstly, no small animals had survived his arrows before, and secondly, the hare seemed to know where it was going, instead of running in erratic circles with inconsistent twists trying to lose its pursuer. The hare, however, was slowing down. He smiled grimly to himself – no, he must get that hare, or his family will starve. 

The hare ran into a clearing in the deep of the jungle. Sendoh stopped. Luminous eyes of green and gold flickered ominously within the darkness. The sky was darkening, and night was approaching fast. His heart pounded loudly, and he felt sure that any predators within the threatening depths could hear his blood running through his veins – the very blood that they thirst for.

He had forgotten about the hare the minute a large wolf stepped out of the undergrowth. Sendoh's eyes widened. He had never seen wolves of this size before. Its grey fur seemed to bear an odd tint of red, and its grave golden eyes bore into his with penetrating intensity.  He braced himself. 

Within minutes, a dozen other wolves, smaller in size, emerged from the darkness. Sendoh felt lost. He was under a pack attack. Looking around wildly, he realized that he had come so far into the jungle that he did not know his way out any more. He steeled himself for the inevitable battle. 

However, the lead wolf seemed to have other ideas. It looked him over and turned its head to aside and communicated with another wolf, which was slightly diminished in dimensions but still large. That wolf strolled silently with the grace of a predator to his back and he found himself rapidly encircled by the pack. Sendoh almost felt that all was lost. The wolves were definitely going to have him for dinner, probably the first meal of the night. 

A cold wind curled around him, sneaking beneath his cowhide coat. Thrills of goosebumps were felt down his back. Sendoh wasn't sure what caused that - the wind, or the unsettling atmosphere encompassing the place. He pulled his clothes together with his free hand, his right hand on a death grip on his twelve-inch long dagger. 

Then the lead wolf did the unexpected. It turned away from him and walked into the jungle. He turned around quickly to see the other wolf on its feet and looking at him sternly, as though expecting him to follow. It nudged Sendoh's leg while another wolf sank its teeth into his trousers and pulled him in the direction of the jungle. Sendoh was bewildered and for once, he was at a loss of what to do. 

The menacing presence of the wolves made his final decision. He followed the fast disappearing figure of the lead wolf into the jungle, the pack pressed close to him and urged him on. 

_Turn, Akira! Run while you are still strong!_

The wolves pressed hard, and he hastened his steps involuntarily.

_The night is still young and your dagger is sharp! Draw blood and run from these beasts!_

The trees seemed to thin out slowly. Sendoh found himself led by the pack of wolves down a narrow, almost invisible path of white sand amidst thick shrubbery. It was all becoming very strange, he realized, how could there be fine, white sand trails as immaculate as such in a wild, uninhabited forest? He shuffled noisily through the shrub branches and leaves. Not able to resist himself, he turned to look at the path he came from.

There was nothing but endless darkness. It seemed as though the world he came from had faded away to nothingness. The wolf growled softly, warning him to continue moving. Sendoh bit back the urges to run – he could go nowhere but follow the wolves – to wherever they wanted to take him to. He had a faint notion that they wouldn't eat him – yet. He could see the elegant swish of the lead wolf's large bushy tail ahead, and he broke out into a small run to catch up.

Sunlight had long evaded his vision, but Sendoh found that he was able to see every single thing in his path. The moon would not be up yet, and even so, the thick greenery would shield the weak white glow. There seemed to be an infinite source of light amidst the woods – as though the trees gave off light on their own. His tracks were illuminated by a soft green light which was surprisingly comforting, instead of eerie. 

He knew that he would be too far within the mountains for anyone to find him. They would think he's dead – and how was he going to leave, if for some strange reasons, the wolves spared him? He pressed his deerskin cap firmly in place, as though he would be meeting someone important. The atmosphere was so thick that it seemed to crackle with an undefined energy of sorts.

The lead wolf suddenly stopped.

Sendoh blinked and slowed his pace. There, a few feet away, was an entrance to a large cave. The lead wolf looked at him with its grave, golden eyes. Sendoh gulped visibly and stepped forward. An unknown force seemed to guide him in his walk into the cave. He heard the pack of wolves growl neutrally and soft shuffling indicating their departure.

The cave was dark, but his legs seemed to know their way in on their own accord. He couldn't see a thing, but he felt thick, wet moss beneath his cowhide boots, and for every step there was a soft spongy squish.  Hunter instincts told him that he should get out before the unknown predators that lurked within the darkness attacked him, but his legs brought him forth. His heartbeat resonated loudly within his chest, and he was almost sure that the silent thumps were echoing off the cave walls too. 

The tip of his right foot kicked something. A door. Sendoh sighed in subtle relief that he had not crashed into the structure head-on. He gave the door a push and it opened. 

It was a large, circular room built into the rocky cave. A fierce fire burned within a humongous cavern, which could only be the fireplace. Sendoh's blue eyes widened in a mixture of wonder and shock as his vision swept through the neatly furnished room. _It looked lived in_, he thought. _That was stupid_, he winced, _only a man could start a fire like that_.

Then his eyes fell on a panther sleeping on a large, flat slab of rock. It was the only living thing in sight and it didn't look like a pet. In fact, it looked like it lived in the place. 

_But the fire…_

He took a tentative step towards the panther, silently berating himself for his stupidity. 

_Why am I approaching a panther, which could eat me in two seconds flat?_

The panther roused itself and stretched in a languid, feline manner. It raised its torso and sat upright on the rock slab, head raised high and proud – in a regal fashion. Sendoh was electrified [1] to the spot the minute he looked into the sharp, penetrating gaze of the blue panther eyes. The panther jumped off the rock and walked towards him slowly, elegantly, swaying its lean and powerful body. Sendoh could not move at all. He was entranced by the bewitching shade of blue of the panther's eyes.

The panther looked him over – and he was suddenly reminded of the large wolf, which had led him here. It walked behind Sendoh silently and there was a subtle rumble of the air around him before a soft, masculine voice broke the trance. 

"Sendoh Akira," 

Sendoh turned around in shock. In the place of where the panther should be, was the most stunning specimen of men he ever saw. The blue eyes were the exact shade of cobalt as the panther – no, he was the panther. 

"I speak to you, mortal," The young man frowned slightly. Sendoh was shaken out of his stupor rudely and he realized that he had been staring into the eyes of the beautiful man for too long. 

"Aa," He replied hastily, "I am Sendoh Akira,"

_Mortal?_

"Are you a man or a panther?" He fumbled for words.

"Neither," The soft, sexy voice rippled through Sendoh's senses. 

"Uh… why am I here?"

"You should not be," The gorgeous being walked back to the rock slab, "You should have been devoured by the Guardians of the Jungle for breaking the code of honour,"

Sendoh could only gape at the gently swaying back of the ethereal being – the powerful, sexy, feline sway.

"But Sakuragi, for some strange reasons, think that you should be sent to me instead," 

"Pardon me, but…who are you?"

"Rukawa Kaede. I am the Prince of Beasts, but I am what you mortals considered a deity,"

"A god?"

"Not a god. Gods created us, and they leave the protection of the jungles and the beasts to us," Rukawa sat on the rock slab and crossed his legs. Sendoh noticed the tight black satin trousers that did not conceal the powerful lithe muscles of Rukawa's legs. He swallowed, eyes trailing up the slender torso covered in a silky, black shirt. 

"Cease your lecherous thoughts, thou artless ill-nurtured lewdster," Rukawa snapped.

"You can read minds?" Sendoh asked incredulously, his heart thumping wildly from the embarrassment of being discovered. 

"Your straying eyes concealed ill of your mind," Rukawa rolled his eyes, "And have you forgotten the reason for your presence in my abode?"

_The code of honour!_

Sendoh made a sharp intake of breath, "I supposed that I would be punished?"

"You are not frightened?"

"I don't know," He replied truthfully, finding himself unable to lie before the sharp blue eyes, "I had to feed my family, and well, the hare is the only chance I'd get to catch something that day,"

The blue eyes bore into his with frightening intensity, seeming to search for traces of deception and greed.

"Food is not the reason for harming the weak, and Haruko is not just any hare [2],"

"The hare has a name?"

"She is our royal messenger," Rukawa continued, ignoring Sendoh's astonishment, "There are reasons for the existence of the codes of honour, mortal,"

"Hey, I have a name!" Sendoh scowled uncharacteristically. Rukawa, however, ignored him still, "Prey meant to be yours would be yours, but escaped ones have strong commitments elsewhere. They could be mothers, fathers, or even deities," The blue eyes returned to Sendoh's, "Do you not understand, mortal?"

"I have a name! It's Sendoh Akira!" 

"Haruko, in this case, is very important for the royal family of the beasts," Rukawa turned away – Sendoh was sure that he was smirking.

"Eh, so is the Haruko hare okay?" 

"She is with the royal healer," Rukawa replied, "You will follow me," 

As if he was hypnotized, Sendoh followed Rukawa out of another door in a corner of the room. Before stepping out, Rukawa waved his hand at the fire in the hearth, putting it out. Highly fascinated, Sendoh looked at Rukawa's hands, "Wow! How did you do that?"

"Aho," The blue-eyed deity snorted as though putting out fires with a mere wave of hands was a common occurrence, at least for him. 

Sendoh grinned and followed in the steps of Rukawa. He noticed the long, silky hair that cascaded down the back of the deity, briefly bound by a piece of string fashioned from some kind of animal hair, instead of skins like humans used. He wondered what it would be like to free the hair, as dark as night, from its restraints and run his hands through the soft strands. [3]

They were walking through a path of white sand like the one he treaded upon arriving. Sendoh couldn't help himself but ask, "Where are we going?"

"You will see our King and learn about the truth in the codes of honour. And hopefully," Rukawa said lightly, "You will actually absorb something into your beef-witted head," 

Sendoh opened his mouth to protest, only to be greeted with an even worse abuse, "That's a real insult to cattle, though. Kawata will not be happy to hear of this,"

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

[Post-script A/N: This was supposed to be a short-story, with no chapters whatsoever, but seeing that it's getting a little lengthy, I will cut it off from here and post it online first. Stay tuned.]

[1] – 'Electrified' is a figure of speech. It was too early then for the existence of electricity. 

[2] – Haruko the Hare, it made sense.

[3] – Fluffy sap! Oh man! *Bangs head on the wall* But it's not the end of it yet. 


	2. Posted section 2

(This is a continuation of where I left off previously, and is **not** a new chapter.)

============================================

The winding trail of white sands took through trees, shrubs, flowers and grass that Sendoh had never seen before. There was something familiar about those plants, he felt, but even after twenty years growing up in the forest, he could not identify the specimens. 

"They are extinct to the human world," Rukawa eyed him coolly.

"Extinct?"

The deity did not bother to elaborate, knowing that Sendoh understood the statements. It was time the mortals, at least one of them, learn about the loss their greed had brought, "Every single specimen lost to mortals would be brought here,"

The woods suddenly cleared, leaving view of a vast plain of greenery. The grass grew to the height of their shins and exotic animals of all kinds roamed the plain. The white sand path continued, and the grass seemed to part for the Prince. 

"The animals…they are extinct too?"

"Many of them," Rukawa surveyed the beautiful lands with a gentle passion burning in his previously cold blue eyes, "Animals known to mortals, presently, are also here," He gestured towards the herds of grass-consuming beasts [1]. 

A cheetah stepped gracefully over the grass, its taut muscles flexing beneath the golden skin spotted with dark dots, towards the duo. There was a ripple of air as the golden creature morphed into the form of a ruggedly handsome young man. Sendoh saw that his eyes are blue, like Rukawa's, only in a darker hue.

"Mitsui," The Prince nodded towards the newcomer.

"Your Highness," Mitsui bowed slightly, "I see we have a mortal here,"

"Hn," Rukawa eyed the man walking behind him.

"The Prince is not up to formalities, huh?" Mitsui quirked the ends of his lips, "I am Mitsui Hisashi, Wanderer of the Lands,"

"Sendoh Akira," He introduced himself quickly, recovering from the shock of seeing another animal turn into a human form, "I'm a hunter,"

"I know," The Wanderer chuckled without mirth, "You have my child's [2] skin in your living room,"

Sendoh's eyes widened with astonishment, before those blue orbs darkened with guilt, "I…I'm sorry,"

"I don't blame you," The Wanderer turned and gestured for them to continue the walk, "Ika had never been very smart to begin with. In this world, you either be predator, or turn prey,"

"Not very smart?" The hunter pressed his deerskin cap firmly, "He stole five of our pigs before we managed to snag him, and it took ten of our best hands to hold him down and…" His voice trailed off at the sight of Mitsui's troubled blue eyes, "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," The Wanderer walked on without turning.

The three men continued down the path. Along the way, animals turned to bow in the presence of their Prince. Sendoh was awed at the sheer sensuality and power that Rukawa radiated. He felt blood rush to his face at the sight of Rukawa's long dark tresses brushing against his behind.

_'Nice arse!' _

_Stop it, Akira; you are not a stupid young girl. Usually they blushed for you, instead. Remember?_

_'Oh yeah, but he's really got a nice arse.'_

A herd of deer raised their heads from their grazing. A large male deer wandered forth and turned into a delicate featured young man. His auburn locks of hair fell across his shoulders in glossy waves. Mitsui ran forth and embraced him, before planting a chaste, loving kiss on his lips. Sendoh felt that there was no end to surprises, "But…he is a deer," _Gorgeous one, that is,_ "And he is a cheetah,"

Mitsui heard the comment, "Are all mortals as mundane as you are?" He released his hold from the deer-deity, "Now, when you look at Rukawa, what do you see? A panther or a man?"

"A sexy man," The words came out before he could stop them. Rukawa glared at him.

"Ohhhh, a sexy man," Mitsui raised an eyebrow, "So you don't see a big fat ugly panther?"

"Hey, Rukawa was a sexy panther," Sendoh replied more boldly, seeing that Rukawa did not react too badly to his previous statement. He received a sharp whack on his head. 

"Shut your trap, thou impertinent flap-mouthed maggot-pie [3],"

"Even though we take the forms of animals, we are still deities, in other words, this human form is what we really are. Animal forms are but disguises," The deer-deity's eyes glowed warmly, "I'm Kogure Kiminobu, the Healer."

"Healer? Wouldn't you be…the hare…?" Sendoh stumbled over his words in anxious concern. He didn't know when he had started to develop sentiments and affection for animals.

_Akira, you are going soft._

"She is with Jin," Kogure replied mildly, "In bad shape. You got her shoulder and she might have died had Sakuragi not come into your path and saved her. Although Haruko is a deity, she isn't that strong."

"I didn't know…" The hunter knitted his eyebrows in confusion and remorse. Everything that he had done in the past was catching up and he felt like a monster for killing these creatures. For the twenty years of his life he hadn't thought of them as beings with intelligence and emotions.

"You are a hunter, and a predator. You have all the right to hunt for food. But because you are human, you are supposed to stick to the codes of honour so that you will not go overboard and submit to the control of your greed and bloodlust," Mitsui slipped an arm around Kogure's as the couple took the lead. "Taking prey for food is your right, but you must understand that whatever is not meant to be yours will not stay for you. Ika was destined to be prey, and you got him. Haruko was not meant to be prey and yet you pursued her. Did you not notice that she was the first not to fall from your arrow?"

_That's it. I'm never ever going to break the codes anymore. But…will I even get out of this place?_

Sendoh peeked at the silent Prince beside him. The desire to leave was no longer strong.

----------------------------------------------------------

          The seemingly endless walk through the vast plains suddenly ended to reveal a castle, looming majestically over each one of them. Sendoh was puzzled. He had not seen the structure over the grass, and it looked like it appeared out of nowhere. Still, the logic of how magical lands function was probably not to be questioned.

          The castle was white, in its entirety. The snowy stones glistened in the warm sun of the magical lands – Sendoh thought the castle looked beautiful. The glass panes of the windows reflected the sunlight, casting a golden hue on the structure. The courtyard overflowed with trees of different breeds and species. Brightly coloured flowers adorned the branches and littered the earth beneath the trees, looking like bits of rainbow thrown haphazardly everywhere. 

          A white chimpanzee sitting on a large oak tree in the middle of the courtyard waved to the contingent.

          "A white chimp?" Sendoh voiced out loud, understanding that it was another deity. The said beast cocked its head to examine the hunter, and dislike marred its wizened, apish features instantly. The chimpanzee jumped off the tree and lumbered towards the party, morphing into a wild-haired young man as he approached. 

          "What is this?" He eyed Sendoh with revulsion, "Why do we have a common mortal at our royal dwelling? A hunter, no less?" Sendoh noted that his voice was loud, brash and rather reminiscent of the beastly form that he took. However, the statement by the chimp-deity made the same guilt well up within him again. 

          "Kiyota, Sendoh is our guest, be polite," Kogure patted the wild mop of hair affectionately, "Sendoh, this is the Guard, Kiyota Nobunaga," Turning to Kiyota again, the brunette asked, "Where's Fujima?" 

          Kiyota guffawed wildly at the mention of his fellow Guard, "The moronic Puma was ashamed in my eminent presence and went to hide, of course!" A large mountain lion flew off a pine tree and pounced on the shamelessly laughing Guard, transforming into a man with a glossy mane of tawny hair. He had Kiyota on chokehold, "Who's hiding from your slow-witted presence, eh?" 

          Sendoh laughed along with the other deities, watching the friendly bantering of the two Guards. Fujima snorted and ruffled Kiyota's hair before standing up. Upon locking gazes with Sendoh, the friendly glow on his finely chiseled, almost effeminate features disappeared, and was replaced with an aloof, almost cold demeanour, "So you are the hunter who shot Haruko? I heard about you," He gestured briefly towards the castle entrance for them to enter, "I was pretty surprised that Sakuragi didn't eat you,"

          "Sakuragi is the wolf?"

          "Yes, the Guardian of the Jungle,"

          "Is he…here?"

          "No, why would he?" Fujima stepped slowly and confidently over the white flooring of the castle grounds – The white stones were pure marble, Sendoh realized. 

          "Is he angry with me?" Sendoh inquired tentatively. The contingent moved into the large halls of the castle. Huge, white pillars of marble formed an ancient, Romanian structure and the corners of the ceiling were adorned with engravings of animals. 

          "He isn't angry," Fujima raised an eyebrow lightly, skeptically, "He is furious, livid, purple with rage. After all, the girl's his fiancée. They were going to tie the knot next summer,"

          Sendoh swallowed visibly, "And he didn't eat me?"

          "I did tell you that I was surprised, did I not? Yet this morning, the Queen told me that someone special is coming along. Someone very important to the Kingdom – and I presume that 'someone' is you," Fujima shrugged. They had arrived before a large gate. The brunette touched his palm to the dragonhead engraved on the door.

          "I thought dragons were from the Orient,"

          "Dragons, are enigmatic creatures of the old," Mitsui spoke up, "We do not speak of them in frivolity. They exist to be as old as time and they were part of the Gods who created our beings. We honour them by casting their forms on the assets that we hold dear."

The dragonhead glowed from Fujima's touch and a snake materialized from another engraving on the door. It slithered to the ground and transformed into a man, whose eyes were sharp with wisdom and glittered with shrewd. "Your Highness," He greeted Rukawa, bending a knee, "Minami is honoured to have you in his presence. His Majesty the King and Her Majesty the Queen awaits your contingent," 

---------------------------------------------------------

[Post-script A/N: Again, this story is chopped off due to its length. Something very important I would like to know is whether anyone would be interested in an updates mailing list of mine? I am starting junior college this year, and would predictably be very much busier than I was – which means that my stories would be updated even less frequently. Those who are interested please leave a note in the reviews section with your name and email address, thank you!]

----------------------------------------------------------

[1] – I know they are called herbivores, but scientific terms like this are not coined yet.

[2] – Deities refer to animals of the forms that they took as their children. So, Mitsui took the form of a cheetah, and all cheetahs would be considered under his paternal (fatherly) protection.

[3] – Shakespearean insult! Handy things, aren't they? I'm not sure whether ancient deities know Shakespearean language, though. But it doesn't matter. ^___^ I'd dearly like to use Ru-chan's "aho" but I figured it wouldn't fit.


	3. Posted section 3

(This is a continuation of where I left off previously, and is **not** a new chapter.)

============================================

The large gate, mahogany with streaks of gold outlining the engravings, swung open slowly. Sendoh's eyes widened at the sight of the enormous hall contained within the depths. The floor was a solid, warm stretch of short, finely-trimmed grass. There were no pillars in sight, and it seemed as though the ceiling held itself up as a piece of shimmering, silver sky with paintings of animals all over. He stepped slowly, instinctively forward, and everyone else seemed to fade away into the background. He could, however, feel the presence of the silent Prince beside him.

Sendoh walked down the long stretch of grass towards the two thrones at the end. The thrones were constructed of thick, smooth willow branches entwined intricately. Green moss grew all over the solid seats. Atop one of the thrones was a large lion with a full head of inky-black mane. It sat very still, eyeing the young hunter and the Prince. Sendoh could feel the air thicken and the atmosphere was stiff. He stopped before the lion and looked at Rukawa tentatively. The Prince merely lowered his eyelids and sank into a bow, "Your Majesty, my King, I bring to you, Sendoh Akira,"

The lion growled quietly, the sound rumbled and rolled around the large hall in reverberating echoes. A man wearing dark golden robes in Roman fashion materialized. His warm, brown and gold eyes gazed upon the young hunter with age and wisdom. "I see you are here, Young Hunter," The King's deep, earthly voice rang out. Sendoh felt himself straighten instinctively, "At your service, Your Majesty,"

"Why don't you stay for some time, young man?" 

"What?" Sendoh blinked, "I…I don't understand, Your Majesty. Why me? What am I supposed to do here?"

"You will learn in time. Kaede, child, show him to his chambers,"

A large white eagle flew silently into the hall and settled on the other throne, turning into a lady in white. Her long hair cascaded down her back in magnificent waves, shimmering in dark, midnight beauty. The rest of the subjects in the hall bowed, "Your Majesty, my Queen," Sendoh found himself bowing as well. The beautiful Queen raised her chin, smiling enigmatically, "Please rise," She looked Sendoh over with the smile still on her lips, "Indeed,"

Sendoh frowned in confusion. What the Queen said did not make any sense to him. However, the Prince had bowed in self-dismissal and was striding out of the endlessly green hall with long, easy steps. The young hunter hurriedly bowed to the royal couple and ran after Rukawa. The King smiled, "Indeed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukawa had walked out of another door in the hall and Sendoh found themselves traveling down a passageway, with silver stars adorning the dark, high ceiling. He gaped in wonder, taking in the mysterious ambience all around him. Rukawa walked  more slowly now, and even though he didn't show it, Sendoh knew that he was reluctant to leave the enrapturing solitude of the place so soon. He wasn't sure if it was a hallway – the sides of the path faded into darkness and where walls should be, was only dark nothingness.

They treaded a smooth path of white sand, and soft white light cast mysterious shadows about them. Sendoh gazed at the Prince beside him, and was caught in the webs of his beauty. His fingers itched to touch the silky midnight-black hair that flowed down the tall, proud form and he longed to kiss the porcelain smooth face. He wanted to hear the low, melodious voice whisper his name and tell him of the secrets that the ancient soul held. Sendoh was almost sure that Rukawa would hear the fierce thundering of his heartbeat. 

It was here, in the regime of ancient spirits that he could no longer distinctly identify day and night, reality and fantasy. Still, he wondered why he was brought into the place, and he had no idea what the King and Queen wanted of him. 

The passageway ended where a shimmering whirl of space was. Rukawa hesitated for a second before he stepped through, disappearing through the whirl. Sendoh gaped as the ethereal form disappear – and he jumped after the Prince. He found himself in a large room with golden walls and solid, warm masses of wood furniture. A fire blazed in the huge hearth and he felt almost at home in the royally furnished place. There was a problem, though. Rukawa was nowhere in sight. 

Sendoh swung wildly around, "Rukawa?" He moved further into the room, swinging himself around to look for the Prince. A door in his room opened, and Rukawa stepped in, "I'm here,"

"You moved fast! When did you go out of the room?"

"The space that you stepped through just now, would take you to where you rightfully belong. I was taken to my room, of course. Do you expect me to reside with you?" Rukawa raised an eyebrow. Almost involuntarily, Sendoh's vision fell on the large four-poster bed in a corner of the room, and he flushed instantly. The Prince snorted gently, "Aho,"

Sendoh swore that there was a tiny smile at the corners of the quiet man's lips. His heartbeat sped up. _Could it be?_ It must be wishful thinking on his part. How could the Prince of Beasts be attracted to men? But again, there seemed to be no problem with Mitsui being with Kogure… There was an infinite glow in the cobalt blue depths and Sendoh found himself staring into Rukawa's mysterious eyes. 

"You have fox eyes," He whispered.

"I've been told," Rukawa replied quietly, a silent timbre underlying his smooth voice, almost like a purr.

"You are a panther," Firelight played over their features, casting the two in an ethereal glow.

"It's merely a form. I could so choose to be something else," Flecks of gold danced in the blue depths.

"Don't," Sendoh moved a step closer.

"Why?" Rukawa seemed to be moving closer to him. 

"I liked the panther, it's… sexy." Sendoh let his vision caress the man before him, "You are sexy."

"Really?" They were standing so close to each other that their toes touched. Sendoh realized that Rukawa was barefooted. The knowledge was almost erotic. 

"Really." Sendoh whispered, never a second breaking the lock of vision with the gorgeous being before him. Rukawa sighed gently, and stepped…away. 

"You should turn in, we have a long day tomorrow," The Prince stepped away, his eyes glowing softly as he gazed at Sendoh's equally blue eyes. And then he turned and walked out of the door, the long, midnight tresses swaying about his hips with every languid, (_dare he hope?)_ reluctant steps.

Sendoh sighed, not knowing whether it was in disappointment or relief from the tension. It was going to be a long night. He missed Rukawa already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

          Unbeknownst to the both, each were trying very hard to sleep.

          _So old a soul, yet such a bewitching young body._

          _Never had a mere mortal captivate my being._

          _How I wish to discover the secrets those beautiful fox eyes hold._

          _Should I so choose to believe in the innocent side of Man?_

          _He is a deity, and I, a mere mortal._

          "I am starting to think that you are evil,"

          "Why?" An amused chuckle.

          "You could have told them," An equally amused chuckle.

          "And let them fall straight into each other's arms? That'd be no fun,"

          "You are torturing the children,"

          "Nay, my dear, they'll realize it sooner or later. In fact, I daresay they are pining for each other now,"

          Soft laughter rippled through the warmly lit room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

          Morning came a little too soon, Sendoh mused. He fingered the soft, satiny bedspread with lingering touches. It wasn't everyday that a materialistically-deprived hunter get to sleep in hopelessly wonderful beds like this. He buried his head into the huge, fluffy pillow encased in a similar satiny material. Birds twittered cheerfully outside the windows, and sunlight was streaming in steadily. It was suddenly too warm to stay in bed any longer. With a frustrated sigh, the hunter rolled himself off the bed, and for the first time, took a thorough survey of the room. 

          The room was bigger than the whole of his family hut put together, Sendoh gasped in wonder, the lushly carpeted floor seemed to stretch forever. The fire in the hearth had died not long ago, bits of cinder still glowing red. The furniture were made of mahogany, casting the room in a warm, earthly hue. The windows were floor length, and so large that Sendoh thought that they could have been walls. Long, white curtains flowed soundlessly about the glass in a silent invitation. Involuntarily, his feet took him to the window. 

          He was about four or five levels above ground level, and the entirety of the green plains was clearly in sight. Beasts of all kinds roamed the lands, and he felt a sudden sense of jubilation to see the beauty of the living creatures. It was also then, did he realize that he could never again be a hunter without guilt and pain flooding his mind. How could he ever think of killing those lovely beasts? The thought brought him back to reality. He still had no idea why he was in the place, and when he'd be able to leave. It was like a dream, only that it was real. 

          And he didn't want to leave the gorgeous Prince who is every bit of the perfect dream that he found himself in, and dreamt of. 

          "Awake at last?"

          Sendoh jumped and swung around. Rukawa had came into his room silently. He was dressed in a long white robe which made him look like the deity that he was. Morning rays fell on his glossy hair, and the breeze rippled through the liquid strands. His hair was unbound, Sendoh realized. It made him feel the more like combing his fingers through the hair…

          "Seems to me that you are not," Rukawa snorted, stepping away from Sendoh's view.

          "…Uh…Huh?!" Sendoh jolted out of his blissful daze and refocused on Rukawa, "Eh, sorry, wasn't paying attention,"

          "Day-dreaming, that is," Rukawa allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips, "Get dressed."

          "I don't have clothes," Sendoh realized. He wasn't exactly prepared to be taken into the Palace of the Beasts. 

          "You have a wardrobe,"

          True to Rukawa's words, there was a large wardrobe on the other end of the room. Sendoh's eyes widened impossibly as he took in the extent of the finery within. He touched the clothes, reveling in the rich texture and marveling at the smooth cut and hem of the robes. It was no surprise that he had never seen, let alone touch, such finery in his life before. After a long moment of scrutiny, he picked out a grayish-blue silk robe with care, and turned round to Rukawa, "Eh, are you going to stay while I dress?"

          A pink tinge touched the pale complexion and Rukawa swept out of the room. Sendoh chuckled nervously to himself. In reality, he had hoped Rukawa would stay to watch. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

For reminders in updates, do sign up at the following mailing list:

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's notes: Whew! Another pause in the storyline! Am I irritating you? This story HAS a storyline! Though there weren't many, the reviews were great! Thank you guys! This story had to be the most difficult I've ever written, aside from the heavy setting and plot, the language was something I've never used before. Being very poorly equipped with vocabulary, I tend to fluctuate a lot in my language usage. I hope I improve as I write. 

This story is highly based on imagery! It would take a lot of good imagination to picture the things that I described, and I dearly wanted to draw the things that I wrote! Especially the Hall and Sendoh's bedroom. Oh, of course, and their clothes! What I've imagined was a sophisticated fusion between ancient Chinese robes and Greek/Roman robes – all of which I think are the most wonderful fashion ever to exist. I think I sense my fingers itching to really DRAW the clothes! Who knows? Maybe you'll have a link to the images in the next sections!]


End file.
